Star Shield
Grogar, formerly known as Star Shield, was a male unicorn pony and Starlight Sparkle's husband, Night Light and Shooting Star's father, Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle's grandfater and Gleaming Shield and Star Knight's great-grandfather. He was a former captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard, having been captured by the Changelings in order to stop a Changeling invasion. After that, he is corrupted by the Lord of Chaos, becoming who he is now. Currently, he is helping the Lord of Chaos in his plan to resurrect Ten-Tails. Personality As Star Shield, everypony says he was quite similar to Shining Armor both in appearance and personality, what seems to be truth. As Grogar, he can be very calm and polite, however he is as evil as any other villain. He is also very loyal to the Lord of Chaos and does everything to complete the mission, not making any unnecessary moves. This is shown when he doesn’t harm anyone that is not supposed to be harmed. However, this can be just an impression of his former personality when he was a pony. Skills As Star Shield and Royal Guard, he was probably very skilled with physical attacks and offensive and defensive magic. He was also very skilled in chess, something that was passed to his son and then to his grandson. As Grogar, he has the same skills of a ram. Grogar also possess a bell that seems to be the source of his magic. Grogar can use healing magic. Relationships Family Starlight Sparkle She is Star Shield's wife and they loved each other very much, having falling in love at first sight. Night Light and Shooting Star They are Star Shield's sons and he loved them very much. Shining Armor He is Star Shield's grandson. They never met each other, but Shining seems to look up to him. Family Description in the Saga Finding True Love After becoming a royal guard, Star Shield, for his annoyance, starts guarding the entrance of the castle. While doing his duty, he helps a mare with some fallen files and falls in love with her. Through his colleague, he learns she is Princess Celestia's new secretary. Some days later, while doing his rounds around the castle, he hears a noise that leads him to a room where the mare is, having made a cabinet to fall. He helps her and introduces himself. She also introduces herself as Starlight Sparkle. The two then set a date in that night, during which Star Shield declares himself to Starlight, starting then their story of love. At some point, they marry and, some time after that, Star Shield becomes Captain of Canterlot Royal Guard. He and Starlight then have two sons together. He also took the young White Light under his wing and becomes his teacher. With the threat of a Changeling invasion, Star Shield is forced to go stop it in the Desolate Zone. While there, he steals from their nest three mutant eggs Queen Chrysalis was planning to use to conquer Equestria. But, while he and his guards were resting before returning to Equestria, they were about to be attacked by Changelings. He commanded his soldiers to return to Equestria with the eggs and his armor, while he stayed to hold them. He ends up captured by them and then the Lord of Chaos appears and, taking interest in Star Shield, turns him into one of his servents, with him becoming Grogar. However, everypony in Equestria, including his family, thinks he lost his life there to protect his comrades. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Demon Fox Cloat", Grogar is tasked, along with Ulysses and Adagio, by the Lord of Chaos to teste the force that Prince Star Knight has. Following a plan of his, they capture Leaf Mane and turn her into an evil self of her using wild energy and then Ulysses and Grogar went to the inside of the dome of roots Adagio makes the General of Nature to create a around the place where Star Knight's birthday party is being held where they face Twilight, Blue and Shining. Eventually, they subdue them, but then he watches Ulysses battles with Star Knight, where the ram watches how he gets in the first phase of his transformation as Jinchuriki and defeats Ulysses. Having all the data he wanted, Grogar tells Ulysses that the mission was over and, even so Ulysses protested, they flee. Later, the three villains report to the Lord of Chaos what happened. In "One-Tail in Danger", he is present when Adagio returns from her mission to capture One-Tail without the Tailed Beast. In "Rescuing the Leader of the Pony-Panthers", he, along with the other villains, appeared to help the Lord of Chaos to extract One-Tail from Strongpaw. Later, when the Lord of Chaos, in the end of extraction, ordered to his villains to kill Strongpaw, they were unable to do it as the Generals of Order arrived to rescue him, what forced the villains to flee through the Dream World. In “An Unexpected Meeting at the Bridge”, he and Ulysses meets with Star, Shining and Gleaming Shield at a bridge at their returning to the Light Kingdom. While Ulysses taunts Star, Gorgar advices him to be careful, but the griffon doesn’t listen him and provokes Star into using the Nine-Tails' energy. Grogar attempts to get out of there with Uysses, but Star easily blasts him away with a mere roar. Once he recovers, Grogar approaches Shining and Gleaming and says they don’t have to fear him because he only does what is necessary and also shares his concern about Ulysses facing Star. He watches Star's fight with Ulysses, observing that Naruto's second phase form is proof of how desperate he is to retrieve Moonlight. When Star, not in control of his actions, injures Sakura, Grogar heals her wound as he knows that Star gets more dangerous when his loved ones are in danger. While Shining restrains Star, Grogar retreats, after being called by the Lord of Chaos to seal Two-Tails. He goes to Ulysses, healing him enough so he regained his strength back and they both go to Arimaspi’s territory, where they meet with the other villains to seal Two-Tails. In “Painful and Surprising Revelations”, Grogar and the other villains help the Lord of Chaos extracting Two-Tails from Gigi. In “Just Add a Little Wind”, his grandchildren finds out what really happened to him when he was turned into one of the Lord of Chaos’ villains. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Royal Guards Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Villains